Sentimiento Secreto
by guiardiana plut
Summary: Setsuna es una joven estudiante de preparatoria que a pesar de los años no ha logrado confesarle sus sentimientos a Darien. Sin embargo un misterioso hombre de antifaz a robado su corazon... que pasara?


**Sentimiento Secreto**

**By Guardiana Plut & Aurora Kaioh**

_**Capitulo 1: El hombre de mis sueños**_

Todo empezó aquel día lluvioso, sentía que la desgracia caía sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo llegaba al final feliz de aquel cuento que había tratado de escribir desde que tenia memoria con mucha precaución.

Aquel día Setsuna tomando siempre la misma rutina, llego a la preparatoria y sentada allí a acompañada de la soledad absoluta, observaba a aquella joven hermosa que una vez admiro, no era muy inteligente, pero si era una muchacha muy popular y además era un poco impulsiva, lograba todo lo que se proponía a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo Setsuna notaba algo que no era de su agrado, sentía que aquella joven, Serena, era alguien distinta a lo que siempre había aparentado.

En ese momento mientras la observaba tratando de hallar aquel secreto que guardaba, noto que se acercaba Darién aquel joven novio de serena, ella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza, en ese momento él la observo pero en su afán por llegar a Serena lo olvido.

Setsuna sentía algo por él, pues desde las épocas del colegio lo conocía, sin embargo nunca cruzaron palabra alguna.

Aquel día Setsuna decidió llegar a su departamento más temprano de lo normal, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía mucho sueño, así que se acostó a dormir.

Más tarde cuando despertó se encontraba en la playa, era de noche, Setsuna no hallaba respuesta alguna a este suceso, pero se encontraba con alguien más, era aquel hombre de antifaz que quizás nunca había visto.

Setsuna confundida trato de encontrar respuestas en el misterioso hombre de traje de mago -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...- preguntaba Setsuna mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el misterioso hombre.

Aquel hombre la vio fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella, intrigada por tan profundo azul en su mirada, comenzó a analizarlo detalladamente, tratando de encontrar aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien… siempre que estés conmigo no correrás peligro alguno- una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los labios del hombre. Sin saber porque Setsuna sonrió con igual sinceridad.

En ese momento los dos quedaron en silencio bajo aquella hermosa luna, en una playa llena de armonía, donde las olas seguían con su ir y venir mientras una de las flechas de Cupido hacia su labor en la hermosa y solitaria dama de cabellos verdosos.

A pasos lentos el misterioso hombre avanzo hacia Setsuna, mientras de su boca, con voz ronca y varonil, salían aquellas misteriosas palabras.

-He notado la tristeza de tu mirada… he notado la soledad en la que vives… he notado que decides callar en lugar de hablar y decir lo que piensas… he notado que amas en las sombras incapaz de confesar lo que sientes… he notado que temes que te hagan daño de nuevo...-

El misterioso hombre tomo delicadamente las manos de Setsuna entre las suyas ante la mirada algo confundida de la muchacha.

-Estamos aquí hoy… porque quiero decirte que tú eres la dueña de mi corazón. Que lo tomaste desde el primer día que te vi…-

Setsuna se hallaba confundida y sin saber razón por la cual aquel hombre le decía aquellas palabras, en ese instante bajo su cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas, a pesar de los años el dolor del pasado aun se encontraba en algún lugar de su corazón, aquel dolor que había construido su impenetrable barrera de soledad. Sintió un fuerte temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sus piernas no resistieron más su peso y se desplomo hacia el suelo cayendo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a si misma fuertemente.

El hombre del antifaz rápidamente se agacho quedando a la misma altura que la solitaria joven, la tomo por el mentón delicadamente mientras se acercaba lenta y tortuosamente a sus labios carmín. Un fuerte sonrojo tiño el rostro de Setsuna al percatarse de que la distancia que los separaba se hacia más corta a cada segundo, sin embargo no hizo nada para impedir el avance de aquel misterioso caballero. Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, sus alientos se fundían en uno, pero de repente…

-Setsuna si necesitas un amigo hay estaré siempre no importara la distancia, siempre te escuchare… siempre te amare…- dijo el hombre cambiando la trayectoria de sus labios, que posicionaron un dulce y cálido beso en la frente de Setsuna.

El hombre se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse más Setsuna no quería darse el lujo de dejarlo ir sin siquiera conocer su nombre.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El hombre, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa, respondió

-yo soy aquella sombra que se oculta detrás del hombre que te observa, aquel que admira desde hace ya mucho tiempo lo inigualable de tu belleza, aquel que anhela en secreto a la dulce dama oculta bajo el velo de la soledad…- las miradas de ambos se conectaron, en un momento en el que sus almas se conocieron más profundamente de lo que pudieran llegar a hacerlo con simples palabras -me hago llamar Tuxedo Mask…-

En ese momento Setsuna cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió nuevamente ya se encontraba en su casa.

Setsuna no hallaba respuesta a esto sin embargo cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió su rostro húmedo a causa del llanto, las lágrimas caían sobre su cama. Esa noche no le fue posible dormir Setsuna pensaba y pensaba en aquel suceso y en especial en aquel desconocido, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras que habían salido de los labios de aquel hombre, habían sido ciertas y quizás un poco duras.

Se recostó por un momento pero inmediatamente escucho aquel sonido molesto. Era hora de levantarse e ir a la prepa.

Pensando que no había sido más que un sueño; Setsuna caminaba hacia la escuela cuando de pronto dos hombres mala carosos y grandes comenzaron a seguirla, ella se percato rápidamente de sus intenciones y acelero su paso. Cuando iba a empezar a correr uno de los hombres la alcanzo y tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca la arrincono contra la pared. Uno de los hombres mantenía apresada a Setsuna mientras el otro revisaba su mochila intentando encontrar algo de valor. Mientras su compañero revisaba la mochila, el hombre que retenía a la joven no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo, a pesar de ser una simple estudiante los atributos de Setsuna eran demasiado llamativos. Aterrada vio como una sonrisa picara se formaba en el rostro de hombre, Setsuna gritó pidiendo auxilio mientras forcejeaba con aquel hombre.

Setsuna vio a los dos hombres caer al suelo, sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia el frente para encontrarse con el participe de sus sueños, allí frente a ella, se encontraba Tuxedo Mask.

Los dos hombres volvieron a ponerse de pie, de sus bolsillos sacaron un par de navajas y se dirigieron hacia el misterioso caballero. El rostro de Setsuna dejo ver su creciente preocupación, más esta no duro mucho ya que Tuxedo Mask logro vencer a los hombres sin ninguna dificultad.

-Váyanse- sentencio el mordaz caballero, los dos ladrones desaparecieron por el mismo camino por el que habían venido. El hombre de antifaz recogió la mochila de Setsuna.

-Siempre te cuidare no lo olvides no importa la distancia…- en ese momento Setsuna se lanzo sobre él y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias- murmuraba la chica de largos cabellos. Se separo de su audaz caballero por un momento, volvió a contemplar aquellos ojos que lograban hipnotizarla. Él, a su vez, la sostuvo firme y posesivamente por la cintura mientras se elevaban por los cielos.

Setsuna lo miraba cada vez más intensamente, había algo en el que le era familiar, ¿Qué podría ser?

Descendieron en el patio de la escuela, a pesar de haber tocado tierra ya ninguno de los dos soltaba el abrazo, parecía que quisieran quedarse juntos para siempre.

-Es hora de irme- dijo el hombre del antifaz, mientras se alejaba de Setsuna, ella interrumpió y pregunto rápidamente

-¿Pero cuando te volveré a ver? ¿Donde?-

Tuxedo Mask la miro fugazmente y regalándole una sonrisa respondió -tú ya sabes donde y cuando nos volveremos a ver…-

Rápidamente Tuxedo Mask se retiro dejando tras de si una Setsuna bastante confundida.

_CONTINUARA…_

_/_

_**Locuras de las autoras**_

_Guardiana Plut dice: _Esta es la primera historia que publico hacia que he decidido pedir la colaboración de mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo Aurora… quien fue la que me convenció de empezar con todo el tema de los fics… espero esta historia sea de su completo agrado.

_Aurora Kaioh dice: _Ay…^-^ tú también eres mi mejor amiga en todo este mundo…jeje… queridísimos lectores espero que les agrade nuestro trabajo. Quiero advertirles de antemano que si la historia parece real, por lo menos en algunos aspectos es porque así es, adivinan quien es Setsuna cierto…jejeje… y Tuxedo Mask es interpretado por M….

_Guardiana Plut dice: _Aurora! o/O

_Aurora Kaioh dice: _Esta bien! Mantendremos la identidad de Tuxedo Mask en secreto : ( aburrida…

_Guardiana Plut dice: _Ves… por eso es que no sales en este capitulo.

_Aurora Kaioh dice:_ Casi lo olvido… se supone que yo también aparezco cierto… pero…la próxima vez yo quiero ser la protagonista ^-^

_Guardiana Plut dice: _si…si, lo que digas… creo que esto ya se alargo mucho….

_Aurora Kaioh dice:_ tienes razón…. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar rewies… el próximo capitulo será mejor (después de todo apareceré yo xD) Nos leemos Ja-ne ^-^

_Guardiana Plut dice: _(suspiro)gracias por leer, nos vemos luego.


End file.
